kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Black Swan
"Black Swan" - четвертый цифровой сингл BTS. Он был выпущен 17 января 2020 года. Этот сингл является пред-релизным треком из нового альбома Map of the Soul : 7. Текст Джин, Шуга, Джей-Хоуп, RM, Чимин, V, Чонгук Корейский = Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Ayy 심장이 뛰지 않는대 더는 음악을 들을 때 Tryna pull up 시간이 멈춘 듯해 Oh that would be my first death I been always afraid of 이게 나를 더 못 울린다면 내 가슴을 더 떨리게 못 한다면 어쩜 이렇게 한 번 죽겠지 아마 But what if that moment’s right now Right now 귓가엔 느린 심장 소리만 Bump bump bump 벗어날래도 그 입속으로 Jump jump jump 어떤 노래도 와닿지 못해 소리 없는 소릴 질러 진/지민/뷔/정국 모든 빛이 침묵하는 바다 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 길 잃은 내 발목을 또 잡아 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 어떤 소리도 들리지 않아 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 Killin’ me now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Killin’ me now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Do you hear me yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 홀린 듯 천천히 가라앉아 진/지민/뷔/정국 Nah nah nah 진/지민/뷔/정국 몸부림쳐봐도 사방이 바닥 진/지민/뷔/정국 Nah nah 진/지민/뷔/정국 모든 순간들이 영원이 돼 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 Film it now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Film it now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Do you hear me yeah Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Deeper Yeah I think I’m goin’ deeper 자꾸 초점을 잃어 이젠 놓아줘 싫어 차라리 내 발로 갈게 내가 뛰어들어갈게 가장 깊은 곳에서 나는 날 봤어 천천히 난 눈을 떠 여긴 나의 작업실 내 스튜디오 거센 파도 깜깜하게 나를 스쳐도 절대 끌려가지 않을 거야 다시 또 Inside I saw myself, myself 귓가엔 빠른 심장 소리만 Bump bump bump 두 눈을 뜨고 나의 숲으로 Jump jump jump 그 무엇도 날 삼킬 수 없어 힘껏 나는 소리 질러 진/지민/뷔/정국 모든 빛이 침묵하는 바다 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 길 잃은 내 발목을 또 잡아 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 어떤 소리도 들리지 않아 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 Killin’ me now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Killin’ me now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Do you hear me yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 홀린 듯 천천히 가라앉아 진/지민/뷔/정국 Nah nah nah 진/지민/뷔/정국 몸부림쳐봐도 사방이 바닥 진/지민/뷔/정국 Nah nah 진/지민/뷔/정국 모든 순간들이 영원이 돼 진/지민/뷔/정국 Yeah yeah yeah 진/지민/뷔/정국 Film it now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Film it now 진/지민/뷔/정국 Do you hear me yeah Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah |-|Романизация= Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Ayy Shimjangi ttwiji anneundae Deoneun eumageul deureul ttae Tryna pull up Shigani meomchun deuthae Oh that would be my first death I been always afraid of Ige nareul deo mot ullindamyeon Nae gaseumeul deo tteollige mot handamyeon Eojjeom ireoke han beon jukgetji ama But what if that moment’s right now Right now Gwitgaen neurin shimjang soriman Bump bump bump Beoseonallaedo geu ibsogeuro Jump jump jump Eotteon noraedo wadachi mothae Sori eopneun soril jilleo J/JM/V/JK Modeun bichi chimmukhaneun bada J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Gil ireun nae balmogeul tto jaba J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Eotteon sorido deulliji ana J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah J/JM/V/JK Hollin deut cheoncheoni garaanja J/JM/V/JK Nah nah nah J/JM/V/JK Momburimchyeobwado sabangi badak J/JM/V/JK Nah nah J/JM/V/JK Modeun sungandeuri yeongwonhi dwae J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Deeper Yeah I think I’m goin’ deeper Jakku chojeomeul ireo Ijen noajwo shireo Charari nae ballo galge Naega ttwieodeureogalge Gajang gipeun goseseo Naneun nal bwasseo Cheoncheonhi nan nuneul tteo Yeogin naye jageobshil nae seutyudio Geosen pado kkamkkamhage nareul seuchyeodo Jeoldae kkeullyeogaji aneul geoya dashi tto Inside I saw myself, myself Gwitgaen ppareun shimjang soriman Bump bump bump Du nuneul tteugo naye supeuro Jump jump jump Geu mueotto nal samkil su eopseo Himkkeot naneun sori jilleo J/JM/V/JK Modeun bichi chimmukhaneun bada J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Gil ireun nae balmogeul tto jaba J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Eotteon sorido deulliji ana J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah J/JM/V/JK Hollin deut cheoncheoni garaanja J/JM/V/JK Nah nah nah J/JM/V/JK Momburimchyeobwado sabangi badak J/JM/V/JK Nah nah J/JM/V/JK Modeun sungandeuri yeongwonhi dwae J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah |-|Английский= Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Ayy They say my heart isn’t beating anymore When I listen to music Tryna pull up As if time has stopped Oh that would be my first death I been always afraid of If this can’t make me cry anymore If this can’t make my heart tremble anymore Maybe I’ll die like this But what if that moment’s right now Right now I can only hear the sound of my slow heart beat Bump bump bump I try to escape but into that mouth, I Jump jump jump Not a single song touches me I’m screaming a silent scream J/JM/V/JK All the lights are silent in this ocean J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK It’s grabbing my lost ankles J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK I can’t hear anything J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah J/JM/V/JK Slowly sinking as if I’m bewitched J/JM/V/JK Nah nah nah J/JM/V/JK I’m thrashing my body but it’s just the floor all around me J/JM/V/JK Nah nah J/JM/V/JK Each moment becomes eternity J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Deeper Yeah I think I’m goin’ deeper I keep losing focus Let me go now, I hate this Let me go my own way I’ll jump in From the deepest place I saw myself I’m slowly opening my eyes This is my work place, my studio Even when the dark and rough waves pass by I won’t ever get swept away again Inside I saw myself, myself I can only hear the sound of my rapid heart beat Bump bump bump I opened my eyes and into my forest, I Jump jump jump Nothing can swallow me up I’m shouting out loud with all my strength J/JM/V/JK All the lights are silent in this ocean J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK It’s grabbing my lost ankles J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK I can’t hear anything J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Killin’ me now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah J/JM/V/JK Slowly sinking as if I’m bewitched J/JM/V/JK Nah nah nah J/JM/V/JK I’m thrashing my body but it’s just the floor all around me J/JM/V/JK Nah nah J/JM/V/JK Each moment becomes eternity J/JM/V/JK Yeah yeah yeah J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Film it now J/JM/V/JK Do you hear me yeah Do your thang Do your thang with me now Do your thang Do your thang with me now What’s my thang What’s my thang tell me now Tell me now Yeah yeah yeah yeah Ссылки на видео * Арт-видео en:Black Swan Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:BTS Категория:Релизы 2020 г. Категория:Синглы 2020 г.